


Oppress Me.

by B_stHelier



Series: Doctor Who Crack Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Implied dom/sub, M/M, This is meant to be crack, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_stHelier/pseuds/B_stHelier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fisher King offers to 'oppress' Prentis. *Warning do not take this seriously*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oppress Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hunter_Tarwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Tarwren/gifts).



> This was written for a friend of mine who told she was creeped out by Prentis because she couldn't tell if the whole oppression thing was sexual or not. So of course I had to write fan fiction about it.

Prentis couldn’t help but bristle with excitement- the glorious Fisher King had requested his presence after eight years of a glorious occupation. Prentis had to admit this latest master was strange; there were rumours about him randomly summoning Tivolians to his private chambers. He had always wondered what the Fisher King wanted from the lowly Tivoli he summoned and now he was going to finally find out.

Two hours later Prentis stood outside the chambers of his master, he was waiting to be allowed entrance. Finally the door swings open and Prentis hesitantly walks in. He drops to his knees bowing on the floor before he even sees his master the great Fisher King. “I am pleased to see you arrived on time Prentis.” Prentis almost fainted right there and then, he couldn’t believe his master would say his name, he hadn’t actually expected his master to know his name. “Prentis, you will speak when I ask you a question and only then, do you understand?” The Fisher King spoke in that deep voice of his.  
Prentis nodded and barely managed to squeak out a “Yes Master” still bowing and scraping before his lord and ruler. By now he was positively quivering with excitement, he’d never been as close to the Fisher King as this before; he had to admit that the Fisher King was attractively intimidating.  
“Tell me Prentis, do you enjoy being oppressed?”  
“Yes Master, I thoroughly enjoy it.” Prentis had no idea how he could even speak, he never knew he had this much bravery, he was always proud to say he was one of the most cowardly Tivolians out there but he was surprised and ashamed at how brave he was being in the presence of his lord and master. The Fisher King seemed to stop to think about something for a while, looking down on Prentis while he considered whatever it was. “Would you like me to oppress you Prentis?” At first Prentis didn’t understand what the King was asking, surely he was already oppressing the Tivolians? Then it suddenly clicked, it was like a penny had dropped and Prentis couldn’t stop a small whimper from escaping him as he realised what his master was asking him. “Yes master.” Prentis gulped, “I want you to oppress me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is weird. Leave a kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
